


When I See, When I See Stars

by greenurr



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Cluster Feels, Everything's Okay, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenurr/pseuds/greenurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cluster watch a meteor shower, and everything is pretty much okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See, When I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Some Nights" by fun.
> 
> I just wanted to write something nice about stargazing, so I ignored pretty much all canon and hand waved away literally any problems that anyone in the cluster has, including but not limited to: Capheus' mom's health, Will's job problems, Kala marrying Rajan, anything to do with Whispers or anyone hunting or hurting the cluster, and Riley taking Will on a sedative filled adventure. Just assume that everything's settled down and Will's living with Riley in Iceland. I left things terrible between Kala and Wolfgang though, because they're my favorites and I'm a monster and I feed off their pain.

_You guys_ , they hear, in their heads. _You guys, you’re going to want to see this._

The voice is Will’s, and laughing a little bit.

 _You should come,_ says another voice. _You should come here._

The voice is Riley’s, and gentle.

They’ve gotten used to the voices in their heads. They come.

 

* * *

 

It’s night in Iceland, late at night, but it wouldn’t matter anyway. It’s October now, and it’s darker for longer than it is light. The stars are almost always out, but not always like this. 

Capheus is the first to appear, smiling. “I was spending time with my mother,” he says; mockingly stern, wagging a nagging finger at Will and Riley, still grinning. “This had better be worth it.” He settles himself on the stairs of the deck, shivering a little in the cold air. Even though he’s really back in Kenya, the hint of the chill edges through from Will and Riley, wrapped up together in a blanket, on the bench built into the porch.

Will points up.

“Oh, wow,” says Capheus, looking up at the stars. “It can get this dark in Kenya, but I have not seen the sky like this in a long time. I have not been out of the city.”

“It never got this dark in Chicago,” says Will, and in the meager light from the one lamp on in the house illuminates the backs of his ears, the edges of the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles.

Sun comes next, off to the left of everyone else.

“Oh, my. Very beautiful,” she says, succinctly, and takes out a cigarette, lights it, sucks in and blows out the smoke. It dissipates in the air, leaving behind no smell. “Very beautiful,” she says again, and there’s softness behind her eyes.

Wolfgang and Kala appear at the same time, right next to each other, and startle like frightened deer. They look at each other, and then look away. He looks at her, she stares at her hands. She looks at him, he stares at his shoes. Neither of them look upwards. Capheus snorts, and points a single finger up towards the sky.

“You can see the Milky Way,” is the first thing Kala says. “We are in it, and we can see it. It’s the faint light, what almost looks like clouds behind the stars. We’re either looking at the spiral arm closer to the center of the galaxy, or the one farther away from it. I took a class in it in university, but I can’t remember which time of year is which.” She frowns at the sky. 

Wolfgang stares at her, out of the corner of his eye so she won’t notice. He hasn’t looked at the sky once.

Nomi appears, barefoot, holding a cup of tea. Her toenails are painted, and she has her glasses on. She raises her cup of tea to the others in a salute.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says. “Wanted to make a cup of tea beforehand. This is really something.”

 “We saw a shooting star earlier,” says Riley. “That’s why we called you. If we all watch, we might see another. There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.”

“My mom once told me a story about stars,” says Nomi, taking a sip of her tea. “There was this moth that wanted to fly up to the stars. All the other moths told that moth that she should work for something more achievable, like a candle flame. Then they all flew into the candle flame and died. She didn’t say what happened to the other moth. I guess it flew upwards until it died of exhaustion.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“Anyway,” she says. “This is really something.”

Lito falls to one knee when he arrives, and it’s maybe only 85% acting. He opens his hands helplessly.

“I have lived in Mexico City all my life,” he says. “I have never seen the stars.”

“The deck floor is wet,” says Sun, exhaling a breath of smoke. “You shouldn’t make a habit of kneeling on wet things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kala walks off to the side of the deck to get a different view. Wolfgang follows her, like a dour and unsure ghost. She doesn’t want to talk to him. She doesn’t want him to come. But she doesn’t know what she would do if he had stayed with the others.

She looks up at the sky. She had never quite seen what others saw in stars. She preferred the chemical equations on Earth. Her astronomy professor at university had been an old woman, tough as nails, who would drive out to the edges of the city with a telescope. Sit in traffic for hours for just a glance at the stars. She didn’t understand, at the time, why her professor would do such a thing. Wait for so long, for just a sliver of what she loved.

For Wolfgang, Kala would sit in traffic. For Wolfgang, Kala would do a lot of things.

It’s been awkward, between them, for the last few months. She had not married Rajan. She did not love him. But not marrying Rajan did not mean being with Wolfgang.

He would show up sometimes still, in her life, or her in his. They couldn’t help it. They thought of each other. Sometimes he was naked. Instead of being nonchalant, like he had been before, he was awkward now, unclothed. Would cover himself with a pillow, or a piece of sheet, or with his hand.

She found herself praying that he would appear clothed more often, although for different reasons than she had before.

“It’s very beautiful,” she says, looking at the stars. She wanted to turn her gaze to him, but she knew that if she did she would never stop. “I’m glad Will and Riley called us here.”

Wolfgang hums in agreement. She can see him move out of the corner of her eye, feel the ghost of someone gently touching the ends of her hair. When she flicks her eyes over to him, though, he does not seem to have moved. Wishful thinking, maybe.

She can smell him, standing next to him. She smells a little bit of cologne, just because she is standing so close to him, something sharp. And a little bit like gunpowder. She wonders when the smell of gunpowder started smelling like home more than her father’s cooking does.

A meteor falls to Earth, shining brightly for less than a second. Lito yells in the background, surprised. Capheus yells a little too, excited. They hear a Riley’s soft laugh, Nomi’s rolling chuckle.

“It’s good luck,” says Wolfgang, pointing at where the meteor had been.

“Is it really?” asks Kala.

“I don’t know,” says Wolfgang, and smiles at her for the first time in four months.

 

* * *

 

 

Will is washing dishes as the sun rises in the kitchen window. When Riley and Will had begged off to go to sleep, everyone else had gone back home. The two of them had fallen into bed together and fallen asleep without taking care of the dishes from dinner, so he’s doing them now.

Riley comes into the kitchen, yawning, in one of his Chicago PD shirts. He smiles. It’s too big on her.

“That was fun,” she says, “Last night. We should do that more often.”

“We could have like, a movie night,” says Will.

“A movie night,” she scoffs, as she moves up behind him, goes on tiptoes to hook her chin over her shoulder. Her hair presses against his cheek.

“I’m serious! We could watch one of Lito’s movies." 

She laughs outright. “I wonder if he’d be embarrassed or too prideful to endure.”

“I’d like to find out.”

She hums something in his ear for a while, something classical, meant for piano. Maybe what her father had played, the last time they went to visit him.

“I saw Kala and Wolfgang talking last night,” says Will. He worries about them.

“Were they getting along?” asks Riley, dropping to her flat feet.

“He smiled,” says Will, “a real smile.”

“Well, then, they’ll be okay.” Riley rests her cheek against his shoulder blade, crosses one hand across his stomach and one across his chest, holds on tight. “We’ll all be okay.”


End file.
